Unexpected Surprise
by Animewillbethedeathofme
Summary: They met, he chased after another, but finally came into her arms, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**All I ever did was want him to notice me. I tried everything, changing my looks, personalities. But Soul always had his eyes on Tsubaki. I have to admit I was jealous, but she did have it all, a nice body, and a pretty face. Then, when Black*Star and Tsubaki got together my whole world changed.**

It was after a mission, Soul and I were pretty messed up. Bruises, cuts an scrapes. So when we got back to our room we helped each other clean up. "Sit", Soul told me as he pulled up a chair, and grabbing everything we would need. I wasn't that bad, scraped elbows and knees, that's all really. Soul took a wet rag and wiped off all the blood, then took peroxide and cleaned the scrapes, finally he placed a band-aid over the areas. "Okay, your turn", I mumbled as we swapped spots. Soul had a gash over his right cheek, and his abdomen area was scraped and bruised. I sighed, looking at him, he was just amazing. "Take your shirt off," I ordered. He didn't argue, and did exactly as he was instructed. I took a look were he was cut, right next to his scar. I was always scared he was going to get cut in the exact place again. I started working on the wound. After I finished that up I slowly moved my hand to the cut on his cheek. My hand was shaking, but not noticeably. I cleaned the cut and we were done. Soul stood up and looked at me. His gaze was soft, then he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I fought hard to hide a blush that I knew was growing on my cheeks. "Soul what are you-", I was cut off by a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.~

Soul had just kissed me. I looked up at him in complete utter shock. "Soul," I whispered "Maka" he pulled me tighter. "I was so stupid, staring down Tsubaki all those years, I didn't even realize I already had the perfect girl, right there by my side.", he mumbled into my hair. I smiled then tears slowly rolled down my face. I had finally gotten what I was chasing after all these years.

I looked at him, "I need a shower," I said slowly, not wanting him to let go, but I needed him to, and he did. Soul smiled at me, and he walked into my room. I walked to the bathroom and got undressed, and stepped into the shower. After a long day a hot shower, and the kiss from Soul was all I needed.

After I got out of the shower and dressed I went to my room and found Soul in my bed, shirtless. I smiled and climbed into bed with him. He pulled me close to his body and kissed me slowly. As we kissed he slid his hands down to the small of my back. I clung to him tighter. He seemed scared to go any farther, so I parted my lips and pushed my tongue into his. I heard a slight moan from him and traced the outline of his jaw with my thumb as we kissed. He hesitantly pulled back and smiled. "I wasn't expecting that from someone as innocent as you Maka", he told me with a smirk on his face. I giggled and laid my head on his bare chest, once he started running his fingers through my wet hair, I started to drift to sleep.

~Yeah, I know the chapters are too short this story is something that comes off the top of my head so yeah. Oh and this is my first Fan Fiction so any suggestions are awesome! Reviews!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~

I awoke the next morning by something obnoxious, Black*Star. He had been my childhood friend and all but, Damn he could be loud. "Maka! Soul!," he screamed while pounding his fists on the door. Black*Star, I don't think that's a good idea," Tsubaki told him quietly. My eyes slowly opened, I was literally going to kill him. I got up and opened the door, "What the hell do you want at ten thirty on a Saturday!?," I yelled. "It's 102 degrees today, lets go to the pool.," Black*Star said. I sighed, "Okay, c'mon in," I told him and led them into the living room. They sat down and Soul walked out of my room-he has yet to put a shirt on- but I'm totally okay with that. He didn't even acknowledge that Tsubaki and Black*Star were sitting right there, he leaned in to kiss me, "Uhm, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki invited us to go swimming," I explained to him, fighting to hide a blush. He looked over at them and jumped back away from me, "Heh, yeah, I can go change," Soul said walking back to his room to go change.

I went to my room and Tsubaki followed me. She closed the door behind her as I dug through my drawers looking for my bikini. "What's going on between you and Soul?," she asked suspiciously. I turned around holding a yellow an red striped bikini in my hand. "What? There is nothing going on between us.," I told her, turning my back to her to change. "Maka, I know when your lying, and this is a time that its very obvious," she told me, raising an eyebrow. After I was done changing I looked at her and sighed. "Okay, Soul kissed me last night after we got home from our mission.," I confessed. Tsubaki's eyes widened and a smile grew across her face. "I knew it.," she said. I smiled, "Okay now that you proved me wrong lets go," I replied.

The four of us walked to the pool. Black*Star was right- it was scorching hot. When we got there we found we had some company. Kid, Patty and Liz were there too. Kid and Liz were arguing about something. We all went to greet them the argument was that Kid wouldn't get in the pool because it was asymmetrical. "Just get in the pool, or your gonna fry like an egg!", Liz yelled at Kid. "No! I will not even put a toe in this pool until it is symmetric!", he argued back. Liz knew there was no hope, giving up she looked at me. "Hey Maka.", Liz sighed. "Where's the lifeguard?", I replied. Kid looked at me, "Well there is one, but your not gonna be happy who it is...", Kid informed me. Then the worst thing possible could happen. Papa was the lifeguard. "Maka! I didn't know you were gonna be here today!", he squealed in delightment. My jaw dropped. "Hehe, yeah I forgot to mention that..", Black*Star mumbled.

I was pissed. I haven't even got into the pool yet and I wanted to leave already. I knew Soul wanted to stay so I just fought through it. We were all having a good time anyways. I couldn't let Papa get in the way. We would take turns jumping from the diving board and every time I went to wait to jump again Papa would try to talk to me. Has he not got the picture that I don't want to talk to him? Besides the fact that Papa was up our asses the whole time we all had a really good time. We all swam until the sun set and Soul and I invited the group to come back to the apartment with us. They agreed, Soul took my hand in his and we all walked back to the apartment.

~Well, here's the third chapter! :3 I assume this chapter is longer than the others. I'm trying to get better on that. Anyway, reviews guys!~


	4. Chapter 4

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~

When we got back to the apartment, everyone wanted a shower. Soul looked at me and nodded. Soul and I each have a bathroom of our own. So Kid and Black*Star would take turns showering after Soul, and Patty, Liz and Tsubaki would take turns showering when I was finished.

Soul and I took quick showers-so we could have more time to spend together. When I got out of the shower I found Soul on the couch waiting for me and I smiled. I sat next to him and he pulled me into his lap. I blushed, trying to hide it. He wrapped his arms around my waist slowly, and I put my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine.

I giggled. "You know, if Papa found out about this, he would have your head on a silver platter."

Soul smiled. "Your probably right.", he replied, and pressed his lips to mine.

Soul parted his lips and our tongues danced in our mouths. I nipped at his bottom lip informing him I wanted more. His lips quickly found their way I my neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair and moaned quietly. He slowly kissed, nipped and sucked my neck. I gently tugged his hair. All of the sudden, we heard Black*Star running down the hallway. It literally took 0.7 seconds for Soul and I to pry ourselves off each other and to get at the opposite ends of the couch.

"Who wants to watch a movie?", Black*Star asked. Everyone had gathered into the living room so I guess we're watching a movie.

We all ended up watching Ferris Buellers Day Off. Soul and I sat on opposite ends of the couch with Black*Star and Tsubaki snuggling between us. Kid, Patty and Liz sat on the floor. About thirty minutes into the movie I fell asleep, when I woke up I was in my bed. I looked at the clock and it read 9:45 am. There was a note on my nightstand. It read:

Hey Maka, if your reading this, your obviously your awake. You looked so peaceful, so I didn't wanna wake you. That would not be cool. Anyways we all went to IHop for breakfast. We'll probably be there till ten.  
Love,  
Soul.

I smiled, but was a little upset they left without me. I went and got dressed, then I went to fix my hair, and when I did I noticed something on my neck. I looked at it closer. It was a hickey. Soul accidentally gave me a hickey! What if Papa and the others see it? A million different scenarios went through my mind. I sighed and wore my hair down. I left the apartment and walked to IHop.

I found them there with ease. I sat down next to Kid, who was scarfing down waffles. I glanced at Soul and put a hand on my neck unnoticeably. He realized what I had meant and gave me an 'Oh shit' look. Tsubaki noticed immediately.

"Hey Maka, come to the restroom with me.", Tsubaki asked.

"Uhh, sure.", I replied while getting up.

We got into the restroom and she confronted me as soon as we stepped in there.

"Move your hair out of the way.", she commanded. I did as I was told and moved my hair away from my neck. I sighed. "That's what I thought.", she said. "You know, if Stein sees that he's going straight to your Dad right?", she questioned.

I looked at her. "Tell me something I don't know.", I said.

We went back out to the table and sat down till everyone was done eating. "Y'know, there's a carnival going on today.", Black*Star said.

Everyone wanted to go, so we all paid the bill and were on our way to the carnival.

~I know, it's been awhile since I've updated. I have school and I'm sick. So the ending might seem lazy. Well, my sinuses are being weird. Anyway. Hope you like this chapter. Reviews!~


	5. Chapter 5

~Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater~

I remember the day I met Soul. He was playing the piano. I had heard the beautiful sound float through the hallway, and I followed it. I stood behind him until he was finished, then he turned around and grinned. Since that day he never really plays anymore. I wish he would though.

I looked at him, then almost hesitantly took his hand in mine. He looked at me.

"Arn't you afraid they'll see?", Soul whispered to me.

"Let them see.", I replied smirking.

Tsubaki turned her head to sneak a peek at us, smiling, she took Black*Star's hand. Liz sighed. We all knew she had feelings for Kid, but he always seems distant from everyone else and really doesn't notice when she flirts with him.

We got to the carnival and it was really cute. It had the game booths, food booths, and quite a lot of rides.  
Carnival rides were not my thing. Soul even knows that. We went to one a couple years ago and I got noxious on almost every ride. The only thing I didn't get sick on was the Ferris wheel.

Black*Star clapped his hands together. "Alright!, whose all riding rides?", he questioned.

"Not me and Maka.", Soul said, as he put his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Well, well, well, didn't know we had a couple with us.", Black*Star said.

Kid looked at me with horror in his eyes. Did he like me or something? I brushed it off and tuned out Soul and Black*Star yelling at each other.

Finally Kid said something, "Um, Maka, would you ride the Ferris wheel with me later?", he asked nervously.

I was shocked. Usually Kid doesn't participate in what the group does. Something's wrong. "Uhh, sure.", I replied.

He gave me somewhat a smile and Soul and I walked off to play some games.

I looked at Soul. "Do you think there's something wrong with Kid?", I asked as he paid a carnie to play a game.

"Why would there be?", Soul asked. As he threw the softball knocking over all the bottles, and receiving a small, red teddy bear.

"I don't know, he seemed kinda off when Black*Star confronted us.", I explained.

Soul handed me the teddy bear, kissed my cheek and said, " You're worrying about nothing."

I smiled and looked at him. I sure hope he's right. As night grew over the daylight, ride lights were turned on. Oranges, blues and greens, glowed in the night sky. I met up with Kid and we boarded the Ferris wheel. We sat next to each other, a tad to close for comfort. As the ride started he looked at me slowly.

"Maka, I really need to get something off my chest.", Kid explained nervously.

I felt my stomach drop to my feet, getting the idea of what he had to tell me. "Sure Kid, what is it?", I asked him.

"Well, when Black*Star said you and Soul were dating, that's true isn't it?", he asked, with shakiness in his voice.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's right.", I slowly confirmed.

Kid sighed, "Then I should've said this earlier...Maka, I like you, a lot, I've liked you since the first day I've met you.", he confessed, looking down the whole time.

I was left speechless. I had no idea what to say at all. "Kid, I had no idea, but, I'm with Soul.", the words poured out of my mouth like syrup, slow and smooth.

The ride seemed to last forever. When we finally got off I went to go find Soul, leaving Kid solo.

I ran straight into Soul and looked at him. "Look, we need to leave like, now.", I said.

He knew I had to tell him something. Soul nodded, we told Black*Star we were going home and we walked back to the apartment.

When we got home I sat down on the couch and Soul plopped down next to me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Something was bothering Kid, and he told me exactly what was wrong.", I slowly explained to Soul.

"You're making it sound like he's killed someone.", Soul chuckled.

I swallowed slowly. "Soul, Kid told me he liked me ever since the first day I met him.", I whispered.

~Yay! I finished this chapter, (I never thought I was going to :3) Anyway, I'm feeling better, because my mother has me on every brand of meds possible. So, Reviews!~


	6. Chapter 6

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~**

Soul's eyes widened, "Kid told you what?", he asked.

I sighed, "He told me he's liked me since the first day he met me."

"Maka, are you-", he started to ask. I knew what he was asking.

"Soul, don't think like that, I want you, and only you.", I said as I walked over to him and kissed him.

He returned the kiss and brought me closer to him. Soul ran his hands down my sides before placing them on my hips. He pulled me on top of him and moved one of his hands to the back of my thighs, right under my skirt. As Soul rubbed my thigh, I licked his bottom lip. He parted his lips giving me entrance to his mouth. My tongue explored every inch of his mouth, as he did the same. I slipped my hands under Souls shirt, his body was warm, and I started moving my hands up and down his chest. I felt his scar, I flinched and felt like I was going to cry. Soul slowly pulled away and looked at me.

He sat up and I sat next to him. Soul sighed and took his shirt off slowly. He took his finger and ran it along the scar. "Maka, this isn't your fault, don't you understand that?", he asked me.

I pulled my knees to my chest and tears slid down my face. "Soul, I will always, feel like its my fault, how can I not?", I sighed, stood up, and walked to my room.

Kid stood outside of Maka an Soul's apartment. He wanted to talk to Maka about earlier. He slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Soul answered.

Soul opened the door, "Oh, hey Kid, what's up?", he asked.

Kid put a hand on the back of his head, "I just-uh wanted to talk to Maka about what happened earlier..."

Soul gave Kid a half smile. "She's in her room", Soul said and let him inside.

Kid walked to Maka's room, he was nervous. Once he got outside her room he could hear crying. He sighed, and knocked on the door slowly, "Maka?", Kid asked quietly.

I heard someone knocking on my door, so I got up and opened it. Behind the door was Kid, I looked up at him and quickly wiped the tears from my face. "Um, hey.", I said awkwardly.

"Maka, can we talk?", Kid asked me.

"Oh, sure.", I replied while letting him in my room then closing the door.

Kid sat down on my bed, and put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry Maka..", he said in a pain stricken voice. "I'm such a fool..."

I sat down next to Kid and lightly kissed his cheek. "Your not a fool, and, there is someone out there that likes you...a lot..", I explained at almost a whisper.

Kid looked at me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Who is it?", he asked in excitement.

I looked down into my lap. "I'm not sure whether to tell you or not...but, it's Liz."

Kid was in shock. "I never even realized...", he chuckled. "I was totally ignoring her..." He stood, "I have to go now", he walked out of my room, then left the apartment.

Soul walked into my room. "What was that about?", he asked.

I smiled. "I told him about Liz.", I replied laying down on my bed.

Soul laid down next to me, I put my head on his chest and I slowly fell asleep, wondering what will come tomorrow.

Soul and I were woken by a loud beeping-the alarm clock. I slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water I undressed and stepped in. As the beads of water hit my body I started waking up.

Once I got out of the shower I got dressed and fixed my hair. By the time I was done, Soul was ready for school. We left the apartment and starting walking to school. Once we got to the DWMA, Soul and I went to our first class with Stein.

I went to my usual spot next to Tsubaki and Soul went and sat next to Black*Star on the other side of the room.

Tsubaki looked at me. "Y'know, that hickey is still noticeable..", she whispered.

I sighed and rubbed my neck. "I know.."

Once class started Dr. Stein passed out a worksheet. I started working on it and kept feeling that Stein was watching me. He must've noticed the red mark on my neck, and he's reading my wavelength to find any clues.

Stein smirked, took a long drag from the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth, and left the room.

I looked over at Tsubaki. "He knows, and he's about to rat me out to Papa."

Tsubaki sighed and handed me a encyclopedia, "Then your probably going to need this once Spirit tries to murder Soul.."

Then, the intercom started calling, in Lord Death's voice, "Maka Albarn and Soul Evans to the Death Room please"

I picked up the encyclopedia and walked with Soul to the Death Room. As soon as we stepped in the room Papa was pretty much sprinting to Soul.

"Soul Evans! I promise you this will be your last day on Earth!", Papa was yelling, and chasing Soul around the room.

"Maka...Chop!", I said as I lifted the encyclopedia over my head and slammed it down on top of Papa's head.

"Now then, Lord Death, was that all you needed is for?", I asked , looking at Stein.

"No, no, I have a mission for you two, its dangerous, but I think y'all can handle it", Lord Death replied in a cheery voice.

**~Wow. I honestly thought I couldn't finish this chapter, with all the heartbreak of finishing No.6, anyways, Reviews! :3~**


	7. Chapter 7

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~

As school ended I walked to the library and Soul went to play basketball with Black*Star. I was pissed at Stein, I KNEW he told Papa. I sighed and walked into the library only to find Stein looking for books on human anatomy.

I walked over to him. "Stein...why did you rat me and Soul out?"

He smiled and flicked cigarette ashes onto the floor next to his feet. "Well, I was his Meister, he was one of my experiments, and he's your father, I think he deserved to know.", Stein answered slyly, turned on his heel, and walked away.

I unclenched my fists and looked for some books. Once I found what I was looking for I went home.

~In the Death Room~

"Lord Death, I really don't want them living together...", Spirit stated respectfully.

Lord Death sighed. "Spirit, what on earth to you think Maka is going to let Soul do to her?", the Shinigami asked.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Soul is a teenage boy with raging hormones...it makes me uncomfortable them living together..."

Lord Death sipped his tea. "Okay Spirit, I'll arrange that Black*Star is to live with Soul and Maka to live with Tsubaki, done.", he explained.

~Back at the apartment~

I sat down on the couch, while Soul slept after earning bragging rights from beating Black*Star in basketball. Our mission was tonight and I'm nervous. I just don't want Soul getting hurt again. I went to my room and laid down on my side. I reached for the picture of Soul and I after our first mission. I smiled, Soul has changed since then. He had gotten taller, almost a head taller than me. I put the picture back on the nightstand, and fell asleep.

I was pretty shocked when Soul woke me up, usually I had to wake him up.

"C'mon Maka, we need to go.", Soul told me.

I sat up, went to fix my hair, then Soul and I got on his bike and rode to the destination. I held onto Soul tightly, never wanting to let go.

Time was on our side tonight. We arrived at our destination early, so we perched ourselves on the top of a building, waiting. Then, I saw him.

I took Souls hand, looked at him and nodded. He turned into a Scythe, and I twirled him through my fingers and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop catching up to him.

Seeing that I had caught up to him I jumped down from the building, right infront of him.

"You're not going anywhere", I stated getting into a fighting stance.

He laughed. "You're from the DWMA, aren't you?"

I tightened my grip on Soul, I hated when Kishins talked crap on the DWMA, it made me feel like I could never make Soul a Death Scythe.

"Ha, I went there in my youth. I was a weapon actually, so this should be fun, by the way, the names Hiro", Hiro explained as he turned his arm into a Scythe.

Hiro ran at me fast and swiped his arm under my feet. I jumped up only inches away from impact. This time I ran towards him, then I thrusted Soul at him, cutting into his shoulder.

Hiro winced in pain an held his shoulder. "You little bitch!"

I laughed under my breath. "Because I haven't heard that one before!"

I was at one end of the street and Hiro was at the other end. He started running towards me and so I hesitated to run towards him. He ran faster and faster and before I knew it he slashed my knee. I fell to the ground not able to get up, and before I knew it Hiro was standing over me, and Soul was turning back. He tried getting infront of me, but I pushed him out of the way and Hiro's scythe arm cut me deep from my shoulder to my stomach.

"MAKA!", Soul screeched.

Before Soul knew it, Sid, Spirit, and Stein were on the scene.

Spirit and Stein took over and Sid was helping Soul get Maka.

"Hurry and get her to Nygus!", Stein was yelling and Sid and Soul.

Sid picked up Maka's limp body and took off to the DWMA with Soul behind him.

~Guise, I finally finished it! I feel so bad making y'all wait so long :C. I hoped y'all liked this chapter because I'm not an action writer, but hey IT HAPPENED. ~


	8. Chapter 8

~ Ok guys, from here on out I'm going to write the chapters in third person POV so don't freak out(:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~

Soul sat outside of the infirmary with his head in his hands. How could I have let her get hurt?, he thought. Just then Nygus walked out of the infirmary.

Nygus laid a hand on Soul's shoulder. "She's going to be just fine, but were gonna keep her here a couple days just to be sure."

Soul nodded and walked into the room and to the other side where Maka lay. Soul pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down, intertwining his fingers with hers. Maka was still asleep and they had wrapped her whole chest in bandages. Soul kissed Maka's hand gently, "I'm so sorry this happened.", He whispered.

Soul watched Maka's chest rise and fall making sure she was breathing correctly, then he looked at the clock. It read 10:35 pm. Soul sighed, let go of Maka's hand slowly, kissed her forehead and left.

Soul walked home in the complete darkness of Death City alone. There were a few street lights and the apartment wasn't a long walk. He finally got to the apartment, unlocked it and trudged inside.

Soul walked into the bathroom and washed his face, when he was done he looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at himself for a minute turned around and slammed his fists against the wall.

"It's all my fault god dammit!", Soul yelled. He stormed off into his room and flipped the table over that sat next to his bed. Then right at that moment Soul realized how Maka felt, he was in her situation. He laid on his bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Soul woke to the sun shining through his window. He slowly sat up, I should make breakfast for Maka an bring it to her, he thought. "No, I shouldn't do that, I don't want to make her feel worse than she already does.", he mumbled to himself.

Soul got dressed and on the way to visit Maka he stopped by the coffee shop and bought Maka her favorite coffee- Peppermint Mocha and a Banana nut muffin. He walked into the DWMA only to be greeted by Spirit.

"What did you do!?", Spirit shouted, echoing through the empty halls.

"Hey! I didn't mean for this to happen, I already feel bad enough so shut the hell up!", Soul yelled back and continued to walk to the infirmary.

Spirit shook his head and walked away. Soul stood in front of the infirmary door and lightly knocked.

"It's open.", a small soft voice said.

Soul sighed in relief, hearing Maka's voice made him feel reassured. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Maka's hair was free of pigtails and her chest still wrapped in bandages.

"I brought some stuff for you.", Soul explained smiling and handing the coffee and small brown bag containing the muffin to her.

Maka looked at Soul, "Oh thank you l, I'm starving.", she replied as she unwrapped the muffin and taking a bite of it.

"So, anything hurting?", Soul asked hoping for a positive answer.

Maka washed down the rest of the muffin with the coffee, "Still sore, but feeling alright.", she explained.

Soul kissed her temple. "That's good to hear.", he replied.

"Nygus told me the gash in my knee tore some muscles, so I'm probably going to be limping around for awhile.", Maka added.

Soul sighed, Maka is so strong, how could have he put her in this situation. He clenched his fists and looked at his lap. Maka watched as he did this, she slowly moved her hands over his.  
Soul lifted his head and his eyes met with Maka's.

"Please don't blame yourself.", Maka said.

A faint smile went across Soul's face, he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Maka's. She carefully moved her arms around his neck, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his cheek. Soul wrapped his hands around her waist, touching her warm, bare skin he was being gentle, not to hurt her.

The kiss began getting deep, then before they knew it Black*Star had walked in.

"Good God Soul! That is something I didn't need to see!", Black*Star exclaimed.

Soul pulled away from Maka and turned to look at Black*Star, "You could've knocked dude.", Soul replied.

Black*Star walked over to Maka. "So when's Nygus letting you outta here?", He asked.

"I really don't know, I guess in a couple days.", Maka replied.

Black*Star nodded and leaned up against the wall. He looked at what he could see of Maka's scar, then thought of Soul's. Both of the scars were similar.

Black*Star chuckled. "You guys have matching scars.", he pointed out.

Maka softly smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Maka had fallen asleep earlier to be woken by the sound of a piano being played. She turned over and looked at the clock, the big blue numbers read 11:03. "Who would be playing piano this late at night?", Maka asked herself. She decided to go find out who was playing the music.

Maka slowly stood up, and as soon as she put weight on her wounded leg, she fell to the linoleum floor. "Dammit.", she mumbled to herself.

Maka looked next to her bed and found a pair of crutches leaned up against the wall. She took hold of them and propped herself up successfully. Maka walked with the crutches to the music room, where she heard her favorite song, Empty Canvas, by Alexander Webb, being played on a piano.

Maka saw a white haired boy sitting at the piano, concentrating very hard, she smiled, Soul, she thought.  
Maka stood there until he was finished, just like the day she met him. Once he was finished she started clapping softly.

Soul turned around, "Maka, you're supposed to be in bed!", he scowled.

Maka laughed, "I think I'll be okay", she replied in her defense, but spoke too soon. Her leg gave out and she fell, along with the crutches.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "What did I-", he began only to be cut off by Maka.

"I'm wrong and you're right okay, now just help me back to the infirmary.", Maka said.

Soul smiled and picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the infirmary and laid her in her bed.

"Why were you playing that song?", Maka asked.

Soul smiled. "Because I know you like that song, and that you like hearing me play piano.", he answered.

Maka smiled then drifted to sleep. Soul watched her, he was happy that they were together, he truly loved her. He kissed her forehead then went home.

~Guys! I think this one might be the longest yet! I don't have a word count on what I'm using but this chapter seems long. It's just some little drabbles but I hoped you liked it!~


	9. Chapter 9

~Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater~

Nygus walked into the infirmary. "Okay Maka, I'm letting you leave today, but take it easy, the stitches are not ready to come out yet.", Nygus explained.

Maka smiled, she was ready to leave, she couldn't handle the smell of disinfectant. "Okay Nygus, I will.", Maka reassured her.

Nygus left to take care of some other things, and Maka sprung from her bed, and started packing her stuff, when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open.", Maka informed the unknown visitor.

Spirit walked in the room with Stein trailing behind him as usual. "Maka we need to talk..", Spirt explained.

Maka hated hearing those words in the same sentence. She turned around slowly, "Uh, sure Papa, about what?", she asked.

Spirit sat down slowly. "Lord Death and I think it's better that you live with Tsubaki for now on...", he explained.

Maka looked at her father. "Why?", she questioned.

Spirit sighed. "I think it would be better for you to live with a girl...", he answered his daughter.

Stein finally stepped up to the plate.  
"Look Maka, we just feel better if you lived with Tsubaki, all your belongings are already there and she's expecting you today anyways.", he told her.

"How did Soul take this news?", Maka asked.

"Not very well...", Spirit sighed.

~The previous day~

Soul had opened the door of Maka and his apartment finding Spirit and Stein standing there.

"Soul, we need to talk.", Stein informed.

After the news was broken Soul wasn't taking it so well.

"This plan of yours Spirit, is going to backfire on you! With Black*Star and I living in the same apartment away from our meister and weapon, who's going to protect them when they're in trouble?", Soul questioned.

Stein sighed. "Look, I know you're upset but were doing this, now Black*Stars coming over later to help move Maka's stuff to his house."

"Whatever, just get outta my apartment.", Soul ordered. Spirit and Stein stood up and left quietly.

~Back in the infirmary~

Maka held back tears as hard as she could. "Okay, I'll go to Tsubaki's, please leave now."

Spirit could see how hard she was trying not to cry, and Stein could she her wavelength growing with mixed emotions. Maka turned her back to them, and Spirit began to walk over to her, Stein put his hand on Spirit's shoulder and shook his head, then they left.

Maka changed into a pair of denim shorts and an orange tank top, which you could see her scar in. She grabbed her suitcase and began walking to Tsubaki's house.

Every time Maka put weight on her injured leg, a shot of pain went through her body. She was thankful when she arrived at Tsubaki's. Maka knocked on the door and Tsubaki answered.

Tsubaki could see the pain in Maka's eyes. "Hey Maka, I know how you're feeling, I was upset too.", she said softly.

Maka smiled softly. "Thanks Tsubaki.", she replied. Maka walked into what used to be Black*Stars, but now her room. All of her stuff was here, her nightstand, the lamp her mother sent her for her birthday, the red teddy bear Soul won for her at the carnival they went to, even the framed picture of Soul and her from their first mission.

Maka set her suitcase down, and started unpacking, wiping tears from her eyes as she did.

~Soul's Apartment~

Black*Star and Soul sat on the couch watching tv for the past hour.

Black*Star looked over at Soul. "Let's do something with the group tonight.", Black*Star announced.

Soul laughed. "Like what?", he asked.

Black*Star shrugged. "A new Sushi bar is opening tonight, besides, we need to all get together.", he persuaded.

Soul gave in. "Okay, call everyone and tell them were gonna meet here.", he told Black*Star.

~At Tsubaki's~

Tsubaki walked to Maka's room and opened the door. "Hey Maka, everyone's going to the opening of that new Sushi Bar tonight and Black*Star invited us..", she began.

Maka's face lit up, she would get to see Soul. "Yeah, I'll go.", she said with a smile.

After Maka had her new room cleaned, and arranged like it was at the old apartment. She smiled at herself. It took her a couple hours but she perfected the room. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was almost time to go to the Sushi bar.

Maka decided to wear a blue dress that was not to elegant but not to casual. The dress came right above her knees, she wore her hair in a ponytail, and she wore black flats.

She walked into the living room to find Tsubaki waiting for her. She was wearing a dress similar to Maka's but a tad shorter and was yellow.

"Ready to leave?", Tsubaki asked with a smile.

Maka nodded and they started walking to Soul's. Maka noticed Tsubaki was wearing her hair down for once.

"Your hair's getting long.", Maka told Tsubaki.

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting it cut.", she informed Maka.

"Nah. Don't cut it. I like it long.", Maka suggested.

Tsubaki smiled and before they knew it they were at the apartment. Maka knocked then walked in to find Black*Star, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty all waiting for them. Maka saw Soul and gave him a long hug. Soul looked at her and smiled, then they were on they're way.

For a brand new restaurant and on a Friday night, it wasn't that crowded.

The group went and sat down at a table and started looking at menus.

"Hey Soul, look what they have here.", Black*Star told Soul with a mischievous smiles on his face.

Soul made eye contact with Black*Star. "I know, good old Sake.", he replied.

Maka wasn't excited about this plan. Last time Soul drank Sake, SHE was the one who had to drag his drunk butt home, THEN took care of him when he was leaning over the toilet vomiting.

Maka was about to speak up, but before she knew it, Patty had ordered the whole table a glass of it. Maka had never drank Sake, let alone alcohol.

When the waiter came back with the drinks, everyone started drinking it. Maka sat there, staring at the foreign liquid.

Black*Star took notice in Maka's actions and elbowed her in the ribs. "C'mon Maka, everyone's drinking, even Tsubaki!", the blue haired boy urged.

Maka sighed and looked at Soul for reassurance, he nodded at her, so, she picked up the glass and let the liquid run down her throat. She put the empty glass on the table. Maka smiled. The night was just beginning.

~Well? I know it took awhile to update, but better late than never I always say. Btw, if anyone has a Tumblr follow me!  
URL: animewillbethedeathofme~


	10. Chapter 10

~Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater~

By the time the group got their food, the whole table had drank six glasses of Sake and were very giggly.

Before they were drunk off their asses, Maka and Soul decided to share a plate of sushi, then the waiter brought it to the table and set it down infront of them.

"You're gonna help me eat this right?", Maka slurred, and obviously forgot what was happening.

Soul was a lot more tolerable to the beverage, it took more for him to totally forget what was going on.  
He smiled and halved the food. "Yes Maka, remember?"

She looked at him and shrugged, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to eat.

The night is going really well, Soul thought. This was pretty much their first date, even though they had the company of their friends, Maka's enjoying it, so that's what really matters, he thought as he ate.

More time passed and the table had finished off ten glasses of sake, and the restaurant was about to close. Earlier they had brought out a karaoke machine and Black*Star had taken interest in it very quickly.

There were a lot less people than there was before, the group was all sitting at the table laughing and rooting on Black*Star's crappy cover of Call Me Maybe. Soul looked over at Maka and smiled. He loved seeing her smile, and kissed her on the cheek. Black*Star finished his song and came back to the table, Tsubaki cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Hey guys, lets go back to the Manor, Liz knows how to mix drinks.", Kid offered up with a smirk.

Everyone was excited about this idea. They all caught a cab and headed to the Gallows Manor.

Once the cab pulled up to the Manor, everyone got out of the cab, the only one who was wobbly, was Maka. Kid unlocked the front door and opened it for everyone.

"Dad's up at the school catching up on some work, the house is all ours.", Kid explained, "Just, please don't make anything asymmetrical."

"Even when he's drunk he worries about symmetry.", Soul mumbled under his breath.

Everyone went and piled into the kitchen, watching Liz mix the drinks. She handed one to Maka.

Maka stared at it for a minute. "What is this?"

Liz smiled. "It's called a Cosmo."

Maka shrugged and drank it, the drink was smooth going down. By the time she was done, everyone was just starting theirs.

Maka woke the next morning with a sore throat, and a violent headache.  
She sat up and looked around, she realized she was sleeping in the dry bathtub with a pillow and blanket. Maka looked at what she was wearing and it was one of Liz's shirts. Then, she looked over and saw Soul laying on the bathroom floor.

Maka shook his shoulder until he woke. When he gave her his attention she started asking the questions.

"What all happened last night, and why am I in the damn bathtub?", she interrogated.

"You got super drunk and you're in the bathtub because you kept throwing up, and barely making it here in time, so I put you there.", Soul explained.

Maka noticed that Soul was wearing one of Kid's shirts. "Okay, well, why are we in different clothes?"

"Well, we were making out and you threw up on me, then you threw up on yourself.", Soul said.

Maka's eyes grew wide and stood up. "Are you kidding me? You let me get that drunk?", she leaned up against the tiled wall.

"You were having fun, and don't act like you didn't.", Soul answered.

"Whatever Soul, just take me back to Tsubaki's, I need a shower.", she told him.

"Fine, c'mon.", Soul said, while standing up.

~Sorry this chapter is short!,It has literally been forever since I've updated and I apologize for that. This chapter in my opinion was very OOC. AND I need ideas for the next chapter, so could you guys help me?~


	11. Chapter 11

~Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater~

Maka held on tightly to Soul's waist as he drove her back to Tsubaki's apartment. As she rested her hungover head on Soul's back he couldn't help but smile. When he arrived he parked the bike, and brought Maka inside.

She strolled into her room and grabbed some clothes then went to take a shower, Soul decided to look around Maka's room, out of complete boredom. He walked in slowly, expecting Maka to be there with a nice welcoming Maka Chop, but then he remembered she was showering. He noticed she kept everything the same as the old apartment, and walked over to her dresser. He opened the top drawer and gaped at what he saw. All of her bras.

He picked one up and examined the size. A B cup? When did that happen? He put it back exactly where he found it, because if he didn't she would notice.

He then proceeded to her bookshelf, and saw a foreign scrapbook. He had seen the one of her and Spirit, but he had never seen this one before. Plucking it off the shelf he examined the cover. This was a scrapbook of Black*Star and Maka when they were little. Soul smirked knowing there would be some kind of blackmail he could use. He opened it and the first picture was of a tiny Black*Star and Maka dressed in matching Halloween costumes. They were Pebbles and Bam Bam from the Flintstones, holding hands and smiling big toothy grins at what he thought must have been Kami's camera. He flipped through a couple more pages and saw the perfect blackmail. Maka and Black*Star in what seemed to be in first grade, and they were taking swimming lessons. Maka had no front teeth and was happily being taught while Black*Star was bawling his eyes out with two bottom teeth missing, with the fear of joining Maka in the water. Soul laughed and put the scrapbook back in its shelf spot.

"Uh, Soul?", Maka squeaked from the bathroom.

"Yeah Maka?", Soul replied.

"I forgot a towel, could you bring me one?", she explained.

Soul found the towel that Maka had left on her bed, he picked it up and brought it to her. She stuck her head out from the door.

"Don't look Soul.", Maka scolded as her face turned red, as she took to towel from him.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", Soul mumbled and walked into Black*Star and Tsubaki's living room. He had to admit it to himself though, he did see a little bit of Maka's porcelain skin.

She walked out from the bathroom in a pair of Soul's basketball shorts and a blue tank top.

Soul let his eyes wander down her body before seeing the basketball shorts he's been looking for. "Y'know, I've been looking for those shorts.", He confronted her.

Maka pouted and sat on Soul's lap. "I'm sorry.", she said as she traced his jawline with her fingertips calloused from wielding him in scythe form.

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, "Maka Albarn, I swear I'm going to marry you one day."

Maka blushed, "And Soul Evans, when that day comes I will gladly accept."

He smiled, he hoped she would say that or it would have been a very awkward situation. "So, what do you wanna do today?", he asked her.

Maka tapped her chin with an index finger. "Teach me how to play basketball."

"Sure" he replied standing up to find Black*Star's basketball. He opened up the hall closet and found the orange sphere with Black*Star's name written all over it in magic marker.

XxXXxXxXX

"Maka that's a double dribble! You can't do that!"

"What? Why not!", she yelled as she ran down the court traveling with the ball.

"Maka! That's traveling!"

She stopped where she was an groaned in frustration. "Maybe I'm just not meant to play basketball.", she said.

Soul felt bad for her. She really did try. She walked over to him with her nose scrunched up in anger.

Soul couldn't help but laugh, she was trying to be angry but she was so tiny he couldn't take her serious.

"I'm not trying to be cute.", she told him.

He smiled. "It's not working very well then.", he replied as his kissed the top of her head. "C'mon, let's go back to my apartment, it's gonna get dark soon."

Maka sighed. "Okay." She intertwined her fingers in his as they started to walk back to the apartment.

XxXXxX

Soul unlocked the door and walked in, Maka following behind.

"Do you want anything for dinner?", he asked.

"Let's order takeout.", she replied.

"Okay.", Soul said as he walked into the kitchen to order the food.

Maka smiled to herself and started to pull the cushions off the couch. She also went to the hallway closet to get sheets. She started to craft a fort. She also grabbed some chairs from the kitchen getting questionable looks from Soul as he talked into the phone.

Maka finished the fort quickly and grabbed some pillows off the couch and from Soul's room and put them in there also.

Soul walked in the living room and smiled. "Is that where were sleeping tonight?"

Maka looked at him smiling. "If you want."

Soul crawled into the sheet fort and sat down. "Roomy."

Maka followed him in. "Yeah, small spaces, not my thing."

Soul laid on his side, propping himself on his elbow, stroking Maka's hair, who was now laying across from him.

"Soul, do you plan to keep the promise...yknow the one about marrying me?", she asked quietly.

Soul locked his crimson eyes with her emerald eyes. "Maka, I swear to you, when were old enough, and when I pick out the perfect ring for you, I am going to marry you, there's no doubt in my mind that I won't."

Tears welled up in Maka's eyes and she pressed her lips against his. Soul leaned over Maka and put his hands on her hips slowly rubbing circles in her hip bones with his thumbs as she tangled her fingers in his thick white hair.

Soul slowly pulled away. "God I miss you living here, honestly I've woken up in Black*Star's bed thinking it was you."

Maka giggled and heard a small knock on the door. "I think the foods here."

Soul nodded and opened the door, paying for the food. Then he brought it back into the fort and handed Maka her food. They ate together while telling stories about their childhood, Soul even talked about Wes, which she was surprised about. They finished their food and watched Spirited Away, then they fell asleep in each others arms.

~aww yess finished chapter. Sorry it took so long, state exams and shit. If its too short I apologize. Reviews?~


	12. Chapter 12

~Disclaimer, I do not own Soul Eater. Also, in my previous chapters Maka is 14 and I consider Soul 15~

Today was the day, Soul thought as he walked out of the jewelry store. It had been seven years since he made the promise to Maka, that he would marry her. There was going to be a party tonight at the Gallows Manor and that's when he would do it, but first he had to do the scariest thing, ask Spirit for his blessing. Him and Spirit had never been on good terms, and what makes it worse is that they work together now, with Maka making him a Death Scythe. Soul hoped that Maka would keep her part of the promise.

"_Maka Albarn, I swear I'm going to marry you one day."_

"_And Soul Evans, when that day comes I will gladly accept."_

The words rang in his head like Church bells, even though she said she would accept, she might've changed her mind, the rest of the group has already gotten married, why wouldnt she want to? Tsubaki and Black*Star had gotten married two months ago, it was a big wedding, it WAS Black*Star's of course, he wanted his to outshine every wedding in history. Kid and Liz had gotten married last year, it was small, so Kid wouldn't have to be worrying about symmetry the whole time.

Soul walked up the steps into the DWMA and into the Death Room, by this time he was shaking. Spirit and Lord Death were having a conversation about the new kids coming to the the Academy this year.

"Umm, Spirit, sir?", Soul asked him.

Spirit looked at Soul, "Yeah, whatcha need?"

"I-I wanted to ask you for your blessing..."

Spirit stood up and walked over to Soul, "What?"

Soul stood up straighter, "With your permission, I want to marry Maka.."

Spirit looked Soul sternly in the eyes, he could tell that he was nervous, he sighed, "Soul, if I give you my blessing, you have to promise me one thing."

Soul nodded, and smiled. "Sure, anything!"

"Don't make the same mistake as I did with her mother, okay?"

"I was waiting for the day you asked for his blessing!" Lord Death cooed.

"One more thing Soul." Spirit said, "Is she getting better?"

Soul looked down, after defeating Asura, Maka was getting nightmares, terrible ones, to the point where she wouldn't sleep, she would have fits, screaming at the top of her lungs, the only way Soul could get her to fall asleep is if he slept with her, but he wouldn't sleep, he would stay up to make sure she was okay, one day after she woke up she looked at him and said "Sleeping with someone is a sign of trust, because that's when you're most vulnerable." He would never forget those words. He hadn't answered Spirit's question, she WAS getting better, little by little, and with a small dosage of sleeping medication.

Soul nodded, "She is slowly, Nygus also gave her some medication for the really bad nights"

Spirit nodded back at him and sighed slightly.

Soul walked out of the Death Room and a smile grew from ear to ear, he was so happy that Spirit gave his blessing to him. Maka was working today, she was a teacher for the History of Death City. The final bell ending the school day would be soon, so he decided to go distract her.

He walked down the hallway and snuck into her classroom, several of her students knew him and told him she was in the restroom. Soul sat to a girl that reminded him a lot of Maka and asked for a piece of paper, he had done this before and she had gladly given him one. Soul took a black marker out of his pocket and wrote _"THIS IS A DISTRACTION" _in big letters, then expertly folded it into a paper airplane.

Maka walked back in the classroom and Soul shrunk down so she wouldn't notice him, and once she turned around to write on the blackboard, he threw the airplane at the back of her head. She picked it up and opened it, Maka could notice that handwriting anywhere, she turned around.

"Soul Evans...", she said as she watched a head of white hair pop out from under a desk.

"Oh my my, seems I've gotten into trouble with the teacher.", he said sarcastically.

The class started to laugh and the bell rang, all the meisters and weapons shuffling out of the room. Soul walked over to his soon to be (hopefully) fiance, watching her nose scrunch up and get all worked up over nothing.

"Soul, I wasn't done with the lesson, arn't you supposed to be working too?", she asked in frustration.

"I had other things to take care of Maka...", he objected.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "You didn't forget the party tonight right?"

Soul put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "I got this Maka,", he reassured her.

She nodded, smiling at the kiss she received, Maka slowly looked up and down at Soul, over the years his body became more toned, facial features standing out more, and his jawline had became harder, but, he had dark circles under his eyes from staying up all night making sure she was alright. She sighed,_ it was HER fault he never got any sleep anymore, it was HER fault_ _that he had that scar across his chest_, she thought.

"Soul, did you get any sleep last night?", she asked softly.

He knew she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't, when she first started having the nightmares, the immediately went to get bloodwork done to make sure it wasn't madness, all the tests came back negative though.

Soul shook his head, "I didn't get much, but I got some."

She nodded and got her papers together, indicating that she was ready to go home. Soul pulled the car keys out of his pocket and jingled them while walking out the door with Maka. Together, they walked to the parking lot. Soul still had his bike, but he prefered that for missions, and Maka had convinced him to get a car, he really had been wanting a Camaro, so that's what he got. Soul opened the passenger seat for her and walked around the car and got into the driver's seat, closing his door simultaneouslywith Maka. As he started the car Maka yawned.

"Hopefull i'll be able to take a nap when we get home.", she muttered.

"Remember that the party starts at eight.", Soul said.

"Yes, yes I know..."

The ride on the way to the apartment was quiet, Soul felt bad for Maka, being deprived from sleep she deserved, damn Asura. Once they got home he looked over at Maka. She had fallen asleep on the way home. Soul smiled, got out of the car, picked her up and brought her inside.

Soul pushed open the door to their house, once they turned eighteen they moved into a three bedroom house a couple blocks away from the academy. He laid her in their bed, covered her up and went into the living room, hoping she would be able to get at least an hours worth of sleep. He sat on the couch and started to watch t.v.

~Maka's POV~

Darkness.

Darkness was all that I was surrounded by, I felt suffocated. I would try to run, only to find failure of searching for the exit. A blood curdling scream, red started dripping down from the four corners of the black cube I had seemed to be stuck in, I shrunk back into a corner, terrified of what was to come next. Then I saw him. Asura. I tried to run, but there was no use. The piercing screams coming from him, I just couldn't handle it...

~Regular POV~

Soul heard her scream, he jumped up from the couch and dashed into their room only to find Maka thrashing around, screaming. He grabbed her hands and pinned her down to cease the thrashing and called her name over and over until she woke up. Her olive green eyes shot open and looked up at Soul, immediately bursting into tears, clutching onto his shirt. Soul held her, stroking her hair and told her everything was going to be okay. He pressed his lips against hers, running his fingers through her sandy blonde hair, whispering reassuring things to her. Once she calmed down she pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry...", she sighed.

"Why are you apologizing?"

She started to cry again. "Because i'm the reason you don't get any sleep anymore, because of my stupid childish nightmares and I just don't understand how you put up with this...this bullshit every night.."

"Maka, your nightmares are not childish, they're a serious matter that you can't control, and I put up with it because I love you...", he explained to her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She nodded, "I love you too Soul, I think we should get ready for the party now.."

Soul smiled, gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to his room to get ready. He tore through his closet looking for the perfect outfit to propose to Maka in. He finally decided to go with a dark pair of blue jeans, and a red button up shirt tucked in, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He walked into the living room to find Maka in a light purple thin strapped dress that was mid-thigh length, with a pair of black flats. His eyes widened, she was gorgeous, lovely, beautiful, there were millions of other words to describe her beauty, but those were the first words that came to his mind.

Maka giggled and walked over to him, noticing little hairs on Soul's upper lip. She scrunched her nose up. "Oh hell no Soul..."

She went to the bathroom, grabbed shaving cream and a razor and brought them into the living room waving them in front of him.

"Maka, don't you dare come near me with that..."

"Soul if you just let me do this without resistance, I wouldn't cut you like I did last time.."

"Nope. nope, nope, end of stor-"

Soul was cut off by Maka tackling him to the ground, she had her legs on either side of Soul's hips, he squirmed under her.

"Stop it Soul, i'm going to end up cutting you if you don't stop moving."

She put a small amount of shaving cream on his upper lip and gently ran the razor over his skin, she repeated this until she was done, then she got back up.

Soul sighed, he couldn't believe that had happened to him AGAIN, he grabbed the keys to his car, "C'mon, lets go or we're going to be late.."

They got into the car and were on their ways to the Gallows Manor, Soul turned on the radio to a classical station.

"Who's all going to be there?", Maka asked from the passenger seat.

"Well theres the normal group and then Crona, Killik, Oxford, Kim..."

Maka smiled, "Okay"

They arrived at the Manor a little while later, Maka and Soul got out of the car and walked into the manor where everyone greeted them. All the guys gathered into the living room while all the girls went into the kitchen to have some drinks. Liz mixed Cosmo's for everyone and they started talking, just about random things, how work was going, how the guys were. Later on everyone moved into the dining room to eat. Soul kept fingering the red velvet box Maka's ring was in. He had to admit he was nervous, what if she said no?

In the middle of the meal Soul stood up and everyone got quiet, Maka had a confused look on her face. "I have an announcement I would like to make.", he said.

Everyone smiled.

"Maka Albarn, you are one of the single greatest person to come into my life, and seven years ago, I made a great promise to you."

Maka stood up, "Soul, are you-?"

He got on one knee, slipping the small ring box out of his pocket, "Maka, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and smiled, "Yes Soul, one hundred percent yes!"

He slipped the ring on her nimble finger, and Maka kissed him. Kid brought out a bottle of champange, popped the cork off and filled everyone's glass.

"A toast, to Maka and Soul, hoping many happy years will be ahead of them!", Kid announced.

~This is my favorite chapter for sure. I MIGHT change it to a M rating for chapters in the future...still debating. Anyways Review!~


	13. Chapter 13

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~

Maka POV~

I stood there, in the middle of a long dark hallway, once again, the darkness surrounding me, something was different though, Soul was with me. I held him in his scythe form, waiting for him. Asura. I had all the confidence in the world that this was it, I could defeat him and rid these dreams from my sleep. I heard the ear piercing scream I had heard every night for years, I just wanted to get this over with. He sped down the hallway coming at me faster than normally. He stopped right in front of me. Asura lifted his pale hand up to my face, he put his cold hand under my chin and squeezed my face.

"Maka do something!", Soul yelled out.

I was paralyzed in fear, I couldn't talk, move, and it felt as I couldn't even breathe. He picked me up by my neck, choking me, still with the twisted grin sprawled across his face. Then, with all the force he had, he threw me against the wall that was at the end of the hallway. I hit it painfully, and heard a crack, I dropped Soul, violently coughing the blood that was pooling in my lungs up. Soul transformed and covered me.

"I won't let you touch my meister! I am prepared to die for her!"

Asura laughed, "Fine then, don't think you're getting out of death."

He slowly picked Soul up by the neck just as he did with me and slammed him up against the wall, squeezing every last breath out of him, once Asura found no pulse he dropped him next to me with satisfaction.

"You are pathetic.", he stated, then simply turned around and left the way he came from.

I started screaming at the top of my lungs, sobbing, wanting Soul back, I held him in my arms, blue lips from suffocation. Again it was MY fault something had happened to him.

~Normal POV~

Soul was reading the morning paper when he heard her scream, it was much louder than usual, he ran to their room. He wrapped his arms around her and her eyes shot open.

"Soul, I think i'm going to throw up". Maka mumbled, getting up, running to the bathroom and emptying her stomach into the white bowel. Soul followed her into the bathroom, gently rubbing circle in her back. When she was done she collapsed into his lap and cried. Soul held her tightly.

"I need you to promise me something.", Maka said.

Soul looked at her, "Anything Maka"

She let out a sigh as she looked into his crimson eyes. "Please don't die before me..", she whispered.

Soul realized what had happened in her dream and hugged Maka tighter.

"I promise, I promise", he whispered as he listened to her cry.

Soul hated to hear her cry. He hated to see her sad, angry, or even in pain. It was almost like whatever she felt, he felt the same way. He looked at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Why don't you get ready and we'll go to the cafe and get breakfast, okay?"

Maka nodded, sniffling, she got up and went to their room to change and get ready.

_Why does it have to be like this? Why am I so helpless, my students look up to me as Maka, the girl who defeated Asura without problem, who made Soul into a Death Scythe, and also daughter of a Death Scythe, destined to do great things. They wouldn't look up to me if they really knew what I was like._ Maka thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had put on a skirt and a long sleeved red shirt. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and they were also puffy from her crying all morning. She wore her hair down and put make-up on to try to cover her dark circles.

Maka looked at the ring on her left finger. It was simple, but elegant, it had a medium sized diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side of it, she loved Soul, and she was going to have new beginnings with him. She walked out of their room and hugged Soul tightly, while kissing his cheek.

"I love you", Maka told him.

Soul hugged her back with his hands on the small of her back, smiling.

"I love you too Maka."

Maka looked at him. "I'm going to try to make this day better, despite the crappy start."

Soul moved her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad, now lets go eat."

The cafe was nice today, it wasn't too overcrowded, and another plus is that it was a nice, sunny day, so the couple ate outside. Maka ordered a cheese omelet and Soul ordered a stack of pancakes. They ate and made small talk, it was nice.

"So, how about we take off work a couple days and go down to the beach?", Soul suggested.

Maka's eyes lit up, she hadn't been to the beach in forever. "Really?"

Soul smiled at her expression. "Yeah, my Dad...owns a beach house and even after all our differences, he told me I'm welcomed to use it anytime I need to."

Soul paid the bill and they went home, Maka couldn't stop talking about the beach, she was truly excited. They both packed their bags, loaded them and some other things into the car, then they were on the way. Soul's GPS told him it would be about a two hour ride, and he really wanted to talk about their wedding.

"So Maka, do you have a date for the wedding?"

She smiled, she had thought of one. "Well, I know I want to do it sometime in the fall, so it's not too hot or too cold, maybe in October?"

Soul turned on his blinker to make a left turn. "That sounds good, what about a place?"

"Well, if it's okay with you, I think I might want an outdoors wedding."

He smiled, "That sounds great Maka."

She smiled and pulled a book out of the glove compartment, she opened it and started to read it. Soul continued to drive.

The two hours passed quickly and soon Soul pulled into the driveway of a beachfront cabin. It was medium sized, enough room for about six people, it was a bright red color and was accented by black stairs. There was a porch swing underneath the cabin (which of course stood on stilts). Soul brought his bags up the stairs with Maka following behind him. Once he stood in front of the door he grabbed the keys from under the mat and unlocked the door, he pushed it open and walked into the cabin with Maka behind him.

"Wow...", Maka said in awe. The inside was beautiful, it was nice and open with white marble countertops. The bar that was in the kitchen also had a marble top with black barstools. It had dark hardwood flooring and the stairs were also hardwood with a rug that covered the stairs. Soul walked upstairs and showed Maka around.

"Well, this is my parents room.", Soul pointed out to Maka, "And that's Wes's room, and the one across the hall from it is mine, and that's where we'll be staying..", he explained as he put their bags in the room. As Soul unpacked his bags Maka walked outside to check out the deck. she smiled as she saw a fabric hammock that was made for at least three people to fit on at one time, there were also lights wrapped around the railing, and to top it all off there was a perfect view of the beach. Maka laid down on the hammock and took a deep breath, it had been so long since she smelled the salty water, she felt better here than she did in her own home. After a while of laying by herself Soul came and laid next to her. She lay her head on his chest and smiled. He put his arm around her.

"So, how do you like it here?", he asked.

Maka let out a sigh of hapiness. "It's wonderful, I love it."

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad.".

Maka ran her fingertips along his jawline, her eyes locked on his lips, Soul slowly lifted her chin up for her eyes to meet his, then he softly kissed her. She kissed him back and a soft moan escaped her lips. Soul pulled Maka into a straddle position on top of him and he began to rub his hands up and down her thigh as they softly made out. Maka slowly licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, he gladly let her him, they both fought for dominance, and Soul ended up winning that.

Maka put her hands on Soul's shoulders and began to slowly grind herself against him.

"Ahh, Maka...", Soul moaned as he squeezed her thigh. Soul began to feel a bulge under his pants. Maka continued to grind on him, feeling the bulge in his pants. He started groaning as they continued making out.

"God...Maka...ahh...", he groaned again as Maka ran her nimble fingers across his growing erection.

Soul tugged at her hair, and realized that he _wanted Maka, he absolutely needed her._

He sat up, still with Maka in his lap, picked her up and brought her inside, up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him.

~I WILL be changing the rating as I post this chapter, I plan to do some lemon chapters since the rating will be changing, I'll put warnings just incase some of the readers don't want to read lemons. Anyways, kinda short, sorry about that though.~


	14. Chapter 14

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater; the first part of this fic is going to be a lemon. Just a warning~

Soul had brought Maka into his room in the cabin and laid her on the bed, he kissed her neck roughly and pulled at the bottom of her shirt, wanting it off. He looked at her, she nodded, signaling it was okay. Soul pulled her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere behind him.

Maka brought Soul's head to hers and began kissing him again, she took his shirt off and ran her hands up his chest. Soul moved his hands around her back and unhooked her bra, sending it somewhere in the room.

Soul latched his mouth onto her right breast and began to message her other breast. Maka moaned and arched her back, pushing more of herself into Soul's mouth. He ran his tongue over the hardening bud in his mouth as he squeezed her other breast.

"Nngh...Soul...". She began to unzip his pants and pull them down, Maka took his hands and brought them to the zipper on her pants and he knew she wanted them off. Soon enough they were both naked, the only thing they were wearing was their scars.

Soul ran his hands on Maka's inner thighs, slowly spreading her legs apart as his did. He gently slid one finger into her core, Maka let out a moan, and he began to pump in and out of her, with every moan he began to pump faster, eventually adding another finger inside of her. As Soul fingered her, he gently pressed his thumb against her clit, making her scream his name.

"Ah! Soul!"

He soon slipped his fingers out of her and replaced them with his mouth, he ran his tongue over her wet folds and she arched her back again, tangling her tiny fingers into his mess of white hair. Soul swirled his tongue inside of her and gently scraped his teeth against her clit, Maka tugged at his hair and moaned loud. Soul repeated this action until she was at her climax.

"Soul, ahh, I-I'm gonna," she groaned.

And with one more scrape against her clit she orgasmed, releasing herself into Soul's mouth, her hands grabbed the sheets as Soul licked her juices. Maka didn't want to be the only one who got pleasured, so she pushed Soul down onto the bed and wrapped her nimble fingers around his penis. She moved her hand up and down, slowly at first, but then picking up speed once she began to get a positive response from Soul.

Maka lowered her head down to his crotch area, with a hand still wrapped around him, she licked the head. A shiver went through Soul's body and he pushed her head down, on him. She bobbed her head on Soul's shaft, swirling her tongue around.

Soul gripped the back of her thighs tightly, maybe even enough to leave a bruise, God, where she had learned to give a blowjob, he didn't know, but damn she was good at it, Soul thought.

Maka kept bobbing her head and Soul was at his climax, he continued to hold her by the back of her thighs.

"Maka, I'm going to-", he tried to get the last word out but he had orgasmed, and Soul's seed filled Maka's mouth, and she swallowed all of it.

Soul got up and ran to Wes's room for a minute, digging through his drawers for a condom, he found one and put it on, then came back into his room.

Soul wrapped Maka's bare legs around his waist, getting ready to enter Maka. She looked very nervous.

"This is gonna hurt for a minute, okay?"

She nodded in understandment and braced herself.

Soul entered Maka slowly, she gritted her teeth and few tears escaped her eyes. Soul kissed them away.

"O-okay, nngh, move."

Soul thrusted into her gently at first, hearing moans of pain and pleasure mixed, but once he heard just pleasure, he thrusted harder, faster. Maka placed her hands on his shoulders. Soul thrusted into her again, hitting a certain point inside of her making her cry out and arch her back. Soul smirked and repositioned himself to hit that spot everytime.

He thrusted fast and hard, making Maka pant underneath him, he himself was panting. Maka began to moan and drug her nails down Soul's back, leaving long red marks. Thrust after thrust, moan after moan, he began to feel Maka's walls tighten around him, she was close to an orgasm, and actually, he was close too. Soul put his hands on Maka's hips and gave one great thrust that sent her over the edge.

"Soul!", she moaned loudly. Soul hit his orgasm right after her.

"Maka!", he moaned just after her. He gently pulled out of her and rolled over, laying right next to her. He took the condom off and tossed it in the trash can by the nightstand.

Maka cuddled up to Soul, sweaty and still panting. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

XxxXxxXxxX

Maka woke up the next morning to the smell of French toast. She got out of bed, still naked. She threw on a pair of underwear and one of Soul's shirts. She walked into the kitchen to find Soul only wearing boxers setting down a plate of French toast on the bar.

Soul smiled when he saw her. "How ya feeling?"

Maka leaned up against the fridge. "Well, I'm hungry, and I'm sore."

Soul smiled, he was the reason she was sore, he took pride in that. He turned around to get some forks and Maka saw long red scratches down his back. She had done that.

She sat down at the bar, smothered her toast in syrup and ate peacefully.

"So, are we going down to the beach today?", she asked.

Soul nodded, "As soon as we finish breakfast."

Maka smiled and nodded, somehow because of last nights event, she feels closer to him. Once they were finished Soul took their plates and put them in the sink, he would do them later. They changed into their swimsuits, packed some things in the car and drove down to the beach.

Soul parked in a spot where there were only a few people. They set up beach chairs and an umbrella. They sat next to each other and watched the waves roll into the shore. It was calm, and somewhat quiet.

Maka turned to face Soul. His eyes were closed. She couldn't believe they dated for seven years, and what makes it even better, is that they've never fought. She smiled to herself. "Hey Soul?"

Soul turned to face Maka. She was truly beautiful. Looking back before they started dating, he regretted calling her tiny tits or telling her that she had fat ankles, because that night when he finally kissed her, she was nothing but perfect to him. "Yeah?"

"Let's go sit in the water.", she suggested.

"Okay.", he replied and started to get up.

The both walked to the water together and sat down right where the water came up to the shore.

"Maka.."

"Yeah Soul?"

"I love you...and, I'm never gonna leave you, no matter what happens, okay?"

Maka smiled. It was always hard for Soul to express his feelings verbally. She hugged him. "I love you too."

XxxXxxXxxX

They had spent the whole day together at the beach, they were tired and ready to go back to the cabin. Soul pulled up in the driveway to find another car parked there, Soul cursed under his breath.

"Soul? Who's car is that?"

Soul was not happy. "It's Wes's god damn car."

Maka had learned over the years that Soul and Wes had never gotten along. Soul had never been close to his family, and he didn't want to be, once he had gotten a letter from his father and he told Maka just to toss it.

Soul walked into the cabin to be greeted by Wes.

"Little brother!", Wes said excitedly.

"This really cannot be happening..."

Maka walked over to Soul and faced him. He was angry already so she tried to talk calmly to him. "Soul, this might be a good thing, that he's-"

"No Maka! You have no idea what you're talking about!", Soul yelled.

Maka took a step back, he had NEVER yelled at her before. She looked down as tears welled in her eyes. She walked outside and went downstairs to sit on the swing.

"Soul, you need to watch your temper...she was just trying to help..", Wes whispered.

"I didn't mean to...", Soul sighed and went outside and downstairs to find Maka crying.

"Maka, I'm sorry, I just, let my temper get over me."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's okay."

Soul kissed her, then they went upstairs. Maka had never really met Wes before. This was going to be a new adventure.

~Sorry if this chapter sucked. I spent all day writing it. Anyways review!~


	15. Chapter 15

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~

After everyone had settled down Maka annoucned that she was going to take a shower. She told him that she wanted Soul and Wes to get along, which was going to be hard on Soul's part. As soon as he heard the bathroom door click shut he turned and looked at Wes.

"So, why did you decide to show up?", Soul asked.

"I'm not allowed to spend time with my brother and future sister in law?"

"Wes, what's the real reason you're here?"

Wes sighed. "Mom and Dad want to meet Maka before you two get married, and Dad knew there was more of a chance you would talk to me than him."

"No. The last thing I want is to painfully go to dinner with Mom and Dad, they're just so...judgemental."

"C'mon, shouldn't you at least talk to Maka about this first?"

Soul sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to her about it."

Wes smiled. "Good, oh and next time you decide to get in my condom drawer, close it when you're done."

Soul blushed. "We're not talking about this."

Maka walked out of the bathroom with her hair wet and sat on a barstool next to Soul.

"So, what are we talking about?", she asked.

"Condoms"

"Dinner with my parents", Wes and Soul had said this simultaneously.

Maka had heard the word condom and her face turned red and she looked at Soul.

"So, we're going to have dinner with your parents?", she asked.

Soul sighed. "Yeah, I don't know when though."

"Well, Mom said as soon as you could..", Wes brought up.

"I really want to get this over with, tell Mom and Dad we're doing it tomorrow.", Soul said.

Wes announced he was going to call their parents and go to bed and went to his room. Maka and Soul decided to go into their room and watch a movie.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?", Soul asked pulling a box of movies out from the closet.

"I don't know, you can pick something.", Maka told him.

Soul dug through the box of movies.

"Soul..."

"Hmm?"

"Is there a reason you don't want me to meet your parents, are, you embarrassed of me?"

"Why would I be embarrassed? I just don't want you getting hurt or upset. My parents are...very judgemental, towards everything..."

Maka nodded and watched Soul go through the box of movies and saw her favorite movie, Sweeny Todd. Soul knew it was her favorite, put it in the DVD player, turned the lights and got in bed with Maka.

Maka laid her head on Soul's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, slowly drifting to sleep.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

Maka woke up earlier than the boys, so she decided to make breakfast for them. She opened some of the windows in the kitchen and listened to the waves crash onto the shore. She let out a breath and hooked her iPod to the radio on the counter, then turned on the coffee pot. Maka opened the pantry and looked for pancake mix, which she found.

Maka opened the fridge and took the blueberries out and set them on the counter. She turned her iPod on and chose a playlist that had songs by The Red Hot Chili Peppers on it. She poured the batter into a pan and sprinkled some blueberries in it. Soon enough she had made twelve pancakes, set them on the table and a cup of coffee next to each of their plates, she had made her and Soul's coffee, but she didn't know how Wes liked his, she would leave that up to him.

The smell must've reached the rooms because soon enough the siblings came out of their rooms rubbing the sleepiness from their eyes.

"Good morning guys.", Maka said sweetly.

"Aw Maka you're the best", Soul replied.

She smiled, "Wes, I didn't know how you took your coffee..."

"Nah, thats okay.", he said fixing his coffee.

They all ate together making small talk, it was really nice. Maka had found out that Soul's parents house wasn't that far from here, which made Maka more nervous about meeting them. Once they were done Wes offered to do the dishes. Soul and Maka went and laid on the hammock together.

"Maka...if my parents say anything rude, just brush it off...", Soul said as he stroked her hair.

She nodded. "I just...hope they like me.", Maka whispered.

"They have to, you're such an amazing person."

Maka smiled, even though he said they would like her, she felt like they wouldn't, she wasn't musically talented like the rest of the family. She started to bite her nails, she used to do it a lot when she was younger, but meeting his parents triggered her to do it again.

Soul noticed it and kissed the top of her head. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Let's go look for seashells." Maka suggested.

"Sure, lets go." With that they got up, grabbed a bucket and went down to the beach.

They walked next to each other, hand in hand, picking up pretty shells and even some sand dollars.

After awhile they went back to the cabin, where Wes was asleep on the couch, the dishes were done and everything seemed to be in order.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

Maka was pacing the room, biting her fingernails as Soul buttoned up his shirt. She was wearing a black skirt that was mid thigh length with a red shirt that came to her elbows.

"Maka, would you calm down?"

She sat down on the bed and tapped her foot, as Soul put his shoes on, once he did he walked over to her.

He put his arms around her waist. "Hey, everything's gonna be okay..."

She nodded and Soul kissed her softly, and at that same moment Wes walked into the room.

"Oh, should I have knocked?", Wes asked.

"I-uh, shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah, thats why I came in here.."

They ended up taking Soul's car, with Maka in the passenger seat and Wes in the back. Maka stared out the window silently. Soul turned on the radio, and classical music drifted from the stereo, she relaxed a bit.

Forty five minutes went by and Soul pulled up to a big white house, with a big porch like an old plantation house, there was a cobblestone walkway with roses surrounding it on either side.

Soul, Maka, and Wes all got out of the car and walked up to the the house, Wes opened the door and let them in. Inside the house was cream colored marble flooring and beautiful furniture. Along the walls were shelves filled with musical related awards, many for Wes, and few for Soul, since he left to become a Death Scythe instead of staying with music.

A very pretty woman who looked a lot like Soul came down the staircase and ran over to Soul and hugged him.

"Soul I can't believe you actutally came!", she said happily, then looked at Maka. "And you must be the girl my son is marrying..."

"Yes...my name's Maka, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too.", Mrs. Evans said as she walked into the dining room.

Everyone followed her into the dining room where Mr. Evans was already waiting.

He introduced himself to Maka and they all took their seats, Mr. Evans sat at the head of the table, Wes and his mother sat on one side of the table and Maka and Soul sat on the other side of them. They were served roast with a side of greenbeans.

"So, Maka, now that you've made my son a Death Scythe, what is your occupation now?", Mr. Evans asked.

"I teach the History of Death City...", Maka replied.

"Maka, you're so skinny, how are you going to carry a baby?", Mrs. Evans said.

"Mom, please..", Soul said sternly.

"Why don't you wear makeup? It would really make you look more mature..", Mrs. Evans suggested.

"Mother, stop." Soul demanded.

Maka's grip on her fork tightened.

"C'mon Soul, I mean shes so tiny! How is she going to bear children?", Mrs. Evans pointed out.

"Mom!", Soul yelled.

Maka stood up quickly, receiving looks from the others.

She was struggling hard to hold back tears. "I-i need to use the bathroom.."

"Upstairs and its the second door on the left.", Wes explained.

She nodded and went upstairs and went into the bathroom. She began to look at herself in the mirror. _I am really skinny,_ she thought. _Maybe I should wear makeup._ Few tears escaped from her eyes, she wiped them away and walked downstairs slowly. She heard Soul and his mother arguing.

"She's very dull, boring even..she's too skinny, thats not good for bearing kids..."

"Mother, stop it. God, and you wonder why I left! I love Maka, and all you do is shoot her down, but you just can't see how amazing she is! I'm leaving."

Soul walked into the living room where Maka was, grabbed her hand and left, slamming the door behind him. They both got in the car and Soul started to drive back to the cabin. Maka cried silently.

"I'm sorry Soul...she's right though...I am boring..."

"Maka you are ANYTHING but that, don't let my mother get to you. She has always been like that and will be till the day she dies."

Maka nodded and fell asleep. Once they got to the cabin Soul brought her upstairs, put her in bed, and he laid next to her, waiting for what would come of tomorrow.

~Aaannnd its 5am. Yep. the next chapter will be the wedding! ^_^~


	16. Chapter 16

~Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.~

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, a cool breeze blew through the wedding setup. Everyone was in their seats, dressed nicely. Soul had ended up invited his parents to the wedding, but not the reception, but he did invite Wes to the reception. Maka's mother was there sitting in the front row. Soul had never seen Kami in person, she looked so much like Maka.

Soul hadn't seen Maka all day, but he knew she was going to beautiful. All they guys were there, including Spirit, who Kami was trying to be nice to. Spirit looked sad, today was the day he had to give Maka away. Soul had promised to take good care of her, and not to make the same mistakes he did. Soul felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around and saw Kid.

"Maka's here, and the wedding is about to start.", Kid explained.

Soul's breath hitched. He was nervous, what if she had last minute thoughts? Soul nodded and stood where he was supposed to, with Black*Star, Kid, Chrona and Wes behind him.

Music started playing and before he knew it Maka was arm in arm with her father walking down the designated aisle, with all her bridesmaids following. Soul's jaw dropped, she was gorgeous. Her dress was long and flowy with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was curled and she only had clear lip gloss on for make up. Black*Star slowly reached over and closed Soul's mouth. Once Maka got to the front, her father let her go, and went to sit down. There she was, standing infront of him. The only girl Soul wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"We are gathered here today to bring together the Albarn and the Evans family, through holy matrimony.", the Minister started. "The vows they have prepared will now be read."

Soul went first, they had actually wrote their vows together. "Maka Albarn, seven years ago I made a big promise to you, I promised you marriage, and here we are today. You risked your life for me, to make me a Death Scythe, I am grateful for that. You are perfect to me. I'm ready to start a new life with you."

At this point Maka had tears running down her face. "Soul Evans, seven years ago, I promised you that I would accept your offer of marriage, so here we are today. You also risked your life for me, and I made you a Death Scythe, you were there to pick me up when I wasn't strong enough. I'm ready to start a new life with you."

Most everyone seemed to be in tears after the vows were exchanged.

"The rings please.", the Minister requested, and Black*Star brought them to him, he handed Soul's ring to Maka and Maka's ring to Soul.

"Soul Evans, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, to comfort her, to honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

Soul nodded. "I do."

"Maka Albarn, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, to honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

Maka wiped some tears from her eyes. "I do."

"Take hands and repeat after me...", the Minister explained for them what to say.

"I Soul Evans, take you, Maka Albarn, to be my wedded wife, to have to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and cherish, from this day forward.", Soul said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I Maka Albarn, take you, Soul Evans, to be my wedded husband, to have to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and cherish, from this day forward." Maka repeated as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

The Minister started again. "In as much as Maka and Soul have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before the company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me, I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Maka threw her arms around Soul and kissed him. He of course, returned the kiss and they walked back down the aisle together to the car, where they would drive to a ballroom they rented out for their reception.

It was only a few minutes to the ballroom. Soul parked and opened the the passenger door and helped Maka out, and walked inside. Everything was set up just the way the wanted it. The caked was very simple, it was a three tier cake covered in black fondant with red and white fondant stripes going up and down it. The grooms cake was outstanding. Soul actually wanted his cake to do something with music. It was in the shaped and designed to look like a piano.

"Soul, look at your cake!", Maka said excitedly.

"I'm impressed.", Soul said with a smile.

People started to arrive, they ate, listened to music, congratulated the newly weds. All of the sudden Black*Star was on the stage.

"I want to make a speech. I've known Maka since we were babies. Before she met Soul I tried to protect her from everything that could harm her, but now, Soul buddy, that's your job, and you better do a good one!", after finishing that a slow song started playing, this would be Soul and Maka's first dance. He led her to the dance floor.

Soul and Maka danced together like they did years ago. Once the song was over it was time for Maka and Soul to cut the cake. With Soul's hand on top of hers, they cut the first slice of the wedding cake, they put the slice on a plate and fed a piece to each other.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

The hours passed and the reception had been over and Maka and Soul went home and so did everyone else. Maka walked in the front door, went into their room put her wedding dress in the closet and got in the shower. She was washing her hair when she heard the door click shut.

"Soul?", she asked.

(A/N: Lemon warning!)

Soul opened the shower curtain and climbed in with her. Maka giggled and wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Soul lowered his head and kissed her. Maka kissed him back. Soul pushed his tongue into Maka's mouth and the kisses began to grow sloppy.

Soul moved his hand down to her core and rubbed her gently, Maka shivered. With his other hand he pinched her nipple and Maka let out a moan. Soul slowly turned the shower off and brought her to their room and set her on the foot of the bed. He got down on his knees and spread her legs apart. He pressed his tougue against her clit, she tangled her fingers in his thick white hair.

"Ahh, Soul.."

Soul ran his tongue over her folds and licked her core, she tugged at his hair, letting out moans that Soul found very sexy. Once Soul was done with her, he laid back on the bed and Maka lowered her head down to his erect penis. She took his full length into her mouth and bobbed her head. Soul softly thrusted himself into Maka's mouth.

"M-maka...I-i'm going to...ahh!", before he could finish he came in Maka's mouth and she swallowed his seed.

Maka kissed Soul and lowered herself onto him. They both groaned at the same time. She thrusted herself onto Soul and he met her thrusts. Soul thrusted into her hard and fast, she could barely keep up. She lowered her head down and laid her head on his shoulder, groaning and biting his collarbone. Soul moved his hands and placed them firmly on her bottom, moving her body off and on him. Soon enough he felt her walls tighten around him.

"Soul, soul, soul...!", Maka screamed his name as she came.

Soul gave one final thrust into her and came inside of her. Maka got off of him and laid next to her husband. She laid her head on his chest, and they were both panting.

"Maka...I love you so much..", he said between breaths.

"Soul, I love you too.", she responded and they both fell asleep.

~I really like how the wedding scene turned out! :3 Reviews!~


	17. Chapter 17

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~

The sun shone through the window, waking Maka up. She tried to get up but was pulled down by something, and that something was Soul.

"Maka...where are you going?", he asked groggily."I didn't get to finish my shower last night..", she answered.

Soul sat up and kissed the back of her neck and sighed. "Fine.."

Maka stood up and before she started walking, Soul placed a nice, firm, slap on her ass. Maka giggled and started to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and slipped out of her underwear, turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. Maka let out a sigh of relief as the hot beads of water ran down her body. She washed her body and hair and stepped out of the shower. She got dressed for the day and went and sat in the kitchen.

"Hey, when you were in the shower your Mom called, she wanted to know if we wanted to go have breakfast.", Soul explained as he walked into the kitchen.

Maka smiled, she hasn't hung out with her mother since her and her father divorced. They both grabbed their jackets and went to the car. Soul started the car and turned the station to jazz. He stopped at a light and began to tap his thumbs to the beat on the steering wheel. A couple minutes passed and they arrived at the restaurant.

They walked in together and saw Kami, Soul had never really met her before, he was nervous. Maka and Soul sat next to each other across the table from Kami. They looked like each other a lot.

"Hey Mom.", Maka said with a smile

"Hey Maka.", Kami returned with a smile.

After some small talk was going on the waiter came by to take their orders. Soul ordered and omelette, Kami ordered pancakes, and Maka ordered raisin bran.

"Hey, um, do you serve lemonade?", Maka asked.

"Well, usually we wait untill lunch to serve that, but I will get you some.", the waiter politely said and walked off.

"So, can I expect grandchildren in the near future?", Kami asked.

"Mom, we literally just got married _yesterday_.", Maka explained to her mother.

"Still doesn't mean you can't have a child...", Kami said.

Soul was suffering from secondhand embarrassment. He watched them argue back and forth, he knew they were joking with each other. Soul knew he couldn't do this with his family, he felt fortunate that he was part of Maka's family now.

Several minutes passed and their food arrived. They ate and talked. Kami learned about Soul, and Soul learned about Kami. This was much better than the time he brought Maka to his house for dinner. Once they were done, they said their goodbyes and went different directions.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

A couple of days later the happily married couple had to return to work. As Maka entered her classroom, many of her students greeted her with cards and flowers, but when Soul entered the Death Room, he got a congratulations and a pat on the back, well, because they're men and all. Maka had been having a weird craving for lemonade all day, she had a bottle of it on her lunch break, and she even had one of her students go to a vending machine and get her some. When her break period was due, she went and saw Tsubaki, who had the same off period as she did.

"Tsubaki, what if I'm pregnant?", Maka said worriedly as she took another sip of her lemonade.

Tsubaki swallowed the Skittles she was chewing, "When's your next period?"

Maka sighed and laid her head on the table, "Next week...", she muttered.

"Maka, I'm sure if you're pregnant, Soul will love, and take care of that baby, just like how he's taken care of you..", Tsubaki reassured her.

"You're right, but I'm not telling him until I know for sure, I don't wanna freak him out.."

Tsubaki nodded. "That's gonna be your best bet."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Over the next couple of days Maka had been having violent headaches, she was sleeping a lot, and she had drank her weight in lemonade. And to top it all off, her breasts were super tender. Then the day that would hold the moment of truth, the day she was expecting her period, she was nervous. She had to work that day and every time the students had transmission time she would check herself, but everything was the same, _nothing._

During her break period she met up with Tsubaki, she hadn't got her period all day, so she was at least going to try a pregnancy test. Tsubaki was bringing one to her. When Maka walked into the break room she found her there waiting for her. They both entered the bathroom, Tsubaki handed Maka the test and she went into a stall. Maka had drank enough lemonade today to need to pee, so she did her business and stayed into the stall until she got a result. About five minutes later a small blue line appeared. She gulped.

"Tsubaki...what does a blue line mean?"

"Maka, come out, let me see it.."

Maka stepped out of the stall and handed the stick to Tsubaki.

She examined the result and raised her eyebrows, "Well, Maka, you're pregnant.."

Maka chewed her bottom lip, how was she going to tell Soul? If she didn't do it now, she wouldn't be able to do it ever, she took the test, put the cap back on it and walked to the Death Room. She began to bite her fingernails. It's all just so soon. They only got married last week. She walked into the Death Room to see her Papa, Lord Death and Soul doing paperwork. Maka stood in the hallway leading into the main room, holding the test behind her back. Soul noticed her right away and smiled.

"Umm, Soul...we need to talk...", Maka said nervously.

Lord Death and Spirited looked at him and he stood up and walked over to Maka.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

Maka gave a small nod in response. "I-I, took a-um...pregnancy test..."

Soul was confused, why would she take one of those? There's no way she could be...

"And, um...the result came back as um...", she mumbled as she slipped the test into his hand.

Soul looked at the evidence in his hand, and his eyes widened. "Positive...", he whispered to himself.

Soul looked at her and smiled, he was going to be a father!

"I'm going to be a Dad?", he asked out loud, enough for Spirit and Lord Death to hear.

Spirit walked over to them. He gave them their congratulations and was happy he was going to be a grandfather, but then sudden realization hit him hard. _If Maka's pregnant, _he thought, _that means...that they...did the do._ Spirit slowly walked back over to his desk laid his head on the top of it and groaned.

Soul kissed Maka, he couldn't believe they were going to be parents!

~Meehhh. this chapter came out ok...I had to re-write it cause I didn't like the first one I wrote so thats why its taken so long. I hope this is long enough for y'all."~


	18. Chapter 18

~Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater~

It was her tenth week to be pregnant, since she had a smaller figure, he belly looked bigger than normal women at ten weeks. Maka had been getting weird cravings, she had been drinking tons of lemonade, and on most mornings, she suffered from morning sickness. Last week she had called her mom and asked her when they could find out the gender of the baby, Kami told her that she found out when she was at sixteen weeks.

Maka woke up at three that morning, she was starving. She sighed and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She shuffled her way into the kitchen trying not to wake Soul up. She turned the kitchen light on a proceeded to make herself a peanut butter sandwich. Maka put it on a plate, turned off the light and walked back into her room. She climbed in her bed and ate the sandwich in the dark. After about halfway through it she didn't want it anymore, she set the plate with the remaining leftovers on it on the nightstand, snuggled up to Soul and went back to sleep.

Maka awoke with a jolt, she had the feeling that she was going to throw up, she got up and ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Soul felt her jump out of bed and went to see what was wrong. He walked into the bathroom and saw Maka bent over the toilet. He kneeled down next to her and held her hair back for her, when she was done she laid her head against his chest.

Soul rubbed her back and kissed her head, he could feel her belly against his and he smiled.

"Only twenty eight more weeks.", he told her. She groaned in response, he chuckled. "Can you go to work?", he asked. She nodded in response, he helped her up and she went to get dressed. Maka wore a blue tank top that hugged her figure, showing off her baby bump, with a jacket and a pair of blue jeans. She was waiting for the day she got to shop at the maternity store, she was so ready to be a mom.

Every time she went to work she got compliments on how cute she looked pregnant, she loved hearing this. During lunch break she would always go eat with Soul and Tsubaki, they would talk about baby names, if the baby was going to meister or weapon, Soul decided that it would be a weapon since he had weapon blood and Maka also had traces of weapon blood. His hypothesis was reasonable, he was probably right.

When they got home Soul cooked dinner, he made what Maka wanted because if he didn't, she would be cranky and end up making it in the middle of the night. She wanted Miso Soup, and Soul made it for her. They ate and watched T.V, it was a good night.

"Soooul, do we have any ice cream?", Maka asked as she searched the freezer.

"No, you ate the rest of it last week.", he said from the kitchen table.

Maka sighed, "Well can we go get some?"

"Maka, it's ten at night.."

"Pleeeaasseee", she whined.

Soul sighed and stood up, "Fine, I'll be back.", he said as he grabbed the car keys off the counter and walked out the door.

Maka smiled and went to the living room and sat on the couch. "I love him..",she said to herself as she put a hand on her stomach.

About ten minutes later Soul came through the door with a pint of ice cream for Maka. He walked into the living room and handed it to her and also a spoon. He sat next to her as she ate. When she was done she threw away her empty container and they both went to bed.

Week twenty of Maka's pregnancy. She had a doctor's appointment to find out the gender of the baby. Not only was her stomach getting bigger, but her breasts were too. She had began to get stretch marks, and her ankles were swollen.

Maka walked out of their room dressed and ready to go. "Soul, I'm ready to go."

Soul walked out of the living room and grabbed the keys and walked out the door with Maka.

They drove to the doctors office with classical music playing, it was mostly piano pieces. They arrived at the office in no time, checked in and sat in the waiting room. Maka was so ready to find out what the baby was, she wanted to start the room immediately. They already had names picked out too, Alex for a girl and Marshall for a boy.

"Maka Evans?", a short slender nurse called out.

Maka and Soul stood up and walked into the hallway that led into the room they would be in. The nurse led them into the designated room they would be in.

"The doctor will be with you soon.", the nurse said and left.

A couple of minutes later the doctor came in and introduced herself as Miranda. She took Maka's blood pressure and asked her to lay on the bed and raise her shirt. She did as she said and then she rubbed a cool gel around her stomach. She started up the ultrasound machine, she began to move the transducer around Maka's stomach. Soon an image of their baby came onto the screen.

"Now, I hear a heartbeat which is awesome, now do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes, we would.", Soul said as he watched the monitor.

The doctor smiled. "Okay, as you see here, this is the baby's head...so down here...", she explained as she moved her finger down the monitor screen, "You will have a girl, congratulations.", she told them. Soul kissed Maka and smiled. A daughter. Maka cleaned herself off and they would be going to get a bucket of pink paint.

The doctor had set another appointment when she was twenty four weeks to make sure everything was going okay. They had driven to Home Depot and bought a couple of buckets to start painting their baby girl's new room.

~Dwah, babies ^_^, i hoped y'all liked this chapter..~


	19. Chapter 19

~Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater~

Maka sat in the rocking chair as she watched Soul put together the crib, which was the last thing they needed to complete the room. The walls were painted a light pink with white trim. The crib was white, and the mattress would have pink sheets on them. She was already twenty four weeks, only fourteen more weeks until Alex arrives. Maka's doctor's appointment for a checkup was tomorrow after they got off work, she would get to see her baby again.

Soul stood up, "There, it's finished.", he said with a smile. Maka stood up and looked at it, it was perfect, they had even put the letters that spelled out her name on the wall that the crib was pushed up against. Maka kissed Soul.

"Oh, wait.", Maka said as she went into the living room grabbed a box that had come in the mail and brought it into the baby's room. She opened the box and took out a baby blanket that was pink and had Alex monogrammed onto it in white. She draped it over the bar of the crib with her name showing.

Maka was worried about something though, twenty four weeks in and she hadn't felt the baby move at all, she was honestly terrified for tomorrow's checkup. She hadn't told Soul because she didn't want him to worry, she knew he was gonna be a worrier type of dad.

Soul and Maka went and sat on the couch and watched T.V.

"Soul, will you braid my hair?", she asked him. She had taught him how to braid when he came and asked her if she would, he asked her so he could braid Alex's hair when the time came.

"Yeah, come here."

Maka sat with her back to Soul, he parted her hair into three parts and began to braid it. Maka's hair was soft and thin, so it was very easy to braid. A few minutes later he was done, she laid her head on his shoulder, and Soul put a hand on her stomach. Maka began to feel movement. Soul looked at her and smiled.

"This is the first time she's moved..", Maka told him.

Soul loved this, he loved being her husband, he loved knowing he was going to be a daddy. It made him feel like he's had something accomplished.

"Do you think it's weird, having another human growing inside you?", Soul asked.

Maka laughed, "I didn't think about it like that until now, but yeah, it its kinda weird, I mean, I have tons of responsibility right now, I have to take caution towards a lot of things..", she explained.

"Hm, that makes sense.", he said as he stood up, "What do you want for dinner?"

Maka looked up at him, "Stir Fry."

He nodded and went to the kitchen to start dinner, he boiled rice and began to cut up some chicken. He put the chicken in a skillet with broccoli, carrots, and red peppers. Soul hummed as he cooked the food, stirring the meat and vegetables around, and checking on the rice now and then.

When he was done he called Maka into the kitchen, he put the rice and the stir fry onto a plate and gave her a fork, then she sat down at the table. He made his plate, grabbed the soy sauce and sat down across from her.

Maka loved it when Soul cooked, it was something he was good at but never really told her about it until she started complaining about how he never cooked, so of course he had to show her up.

When she was done she offered to do the dishes, he wanted her to get some rest, but she refused. "Fine, but come to bed when you're done.", he said as he kissed her temple and went to bed.

Maka thought about what a good day she had. They finished Alex's room, the baby finally moved, and she had some great dishes only took about ten minutes to finish. She went into their room, to find Soul already asleep, changed and cuddled up next to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka woke up and groaned, she did not want to go to work, but the less she took off, the more time she WOULD be able to take off when Alex arrived.

"Soul, wake up.", she said as she nudged him awake, and he did. Maka got dressed and made him breakfast, which was really just toaster waffles with a side of blueberries and orange juice. She was eating when he came in the kitchen struggling with his tie. Maka stood up and fixed his tie, then pulled him down to her with it and kissed him. He kissed her back and sat down to eat.

Once they finished their breakfast, they started to head to work. Today Soul put it on a jazz station, Maka tapped her fingers on her stomach to the beat. He pulled up to the school and they walked in, quickly kissed and went their separate ways.

Maka was a good teacher, her students loved her, their parents loved her, she was a model teacher and she was going to hate to leave them when she had Alex.

At the end of the day Maka met Soul at the car and they drove to the doctors office. When they got there they had to sit and wait again, then they got called back. Miranda was there again happily waiting for them. She did everything she did the time before, so Maka laid on the bed and pulled her shirt up. Miranda rubbed the stuff on her stomach again, turned on the monitor and began the ultrasound. They immediately heard a heartbeat and sighs of relief went through the room. Maka felt the baby move in her, and watched Alex move on the monitor, it brought a smile to Soul and Maka's face.

"Well, little Alex is doing great. She's growing well, and has a strong heartbeat, next time I see you, you'll be meeting her.", Miranda explained.

Maka cleaned herself up, thanked her, and they left.

When they got home they re-heated last night's dinner, ate and went to bed. They had a long day.

XXxxXXxxXXxx

Maka awoke with a jolt and looked at the clock, 4:21 am. She had either just pissed on herself, or the baby was coming. She shook Soul awake, he looked at her with worry.

"Soul, my water just broke..."

His eyes widened and he picked Maka up, grabbed his cars keys and ran out the door. He put her in the car and started it.

"Maka, this baby isn't due for another fourteen weeks..", he said as he drove.

She let out a groan of pain, "Well, thats not really my decision for when she's ready..."

Soul parked by the Emergency entrance and helped Maka get inside, she was already in a lot of pain.

Soul explained what was going on and she immediately got Maka into the delivery ward, and called Miranda. They made Maka change into a hospital gown, and lay down in the bed. Soul stood next to her, telling her how she was going to be okay.

"I'm here, I'm here", Miranda said as she walked in with scrubs on. She put on a pair of gloves and checked Maka.

"Maka, you're at five centimeters, okay? You're halfway there.", she explained.

Maka groaned, "This fucking hurts."

Soul hated seeing Maka in pain, this was not going to be an easy ride for him.

"I know sweetheart, but I can't give you any medicine right now..", Miranda said, "I'll be back in thirty minutes okay?", and with that she walked out. Miranda was nervous because Maka's baby was going to be a premature baby, and at the week she was having this child at, there was only a 75% survival rate.

"Soul...this hurts...", she whimpered.

"I'm sorry Maka, I really am.."

Thirty minutes later Miranda came back and checked Maka again. "Kay, you're and seven...when you get to eight I can give you medicine.", she explained.

Maka groaned and scrunched up her nose, Soul kissed her forehead.

The next time Miranda checked Maka she was ready to deliver, she had to prepare some things for the delivery and then it was time.

"Soul, I'm scared.", Maka squeaked.

"Maka, you have this, you are strong.", Soul said and kissed her and took her hand.

Miranda, and a couple other nurses walked in ready to deliver the baby. "Okay Maka, you're going to push for ten seconds at a time, lets do the first one now."

Maka pushed and listened to Miranda count, Maka squeezed Soul's hand. These actions repeated until they were done. Miranda let Soul cut the cord. First there was silence, but then there was a loud cry coming from Alex.

They took Alex to get her cleaned up and check on how she was health wise.

"God I hope she's okay...", Maka said nervously.

Miranda walked in with a clipboard, and without Alex, Soul stood up and Maka's eyes were full of concern.

"Okay, Alex is doing very well, she's not oxygen dependent yet though, and her immune system isn't strong either, but you will be able to see her, she will have to stay here longer than you will Maka, she'll be here until she is the full thirty eight weeks, which means, lots of back and forth trips."

Soul watched Maka's reaction, "What about survival rate?", Soul asked.

"Seventy five percent.", she said.

That hit Maka hard, even though that was such a high chance, there was still a chance Alex wouldn't survive.

"Would you like to see her?", Miranda asked.

Maka nodded, "I don't think I can walk yet though..."

Miranda smiled. "That's fine, we have a wheelchair for you."

They brought in the wheelchair and Soul helped Maka into it and pushed her to the Neonatal Ward. They were both welcomed in to see their baby. The Neonatal nurse brought the new parents to Alex's isolette. Maka put her hand inside of the isolette and stroked her hand.

Maka began to cry and wiped her tears with her other hand. "God, she's beautiful."

"Would you like to hold her?", the nurse asked.

Maka nodded, and watched the nurse remove Alex from the isolette and wrap her in a blanket. She handed her to Maka. She looked at her child, with her little hospital bracelet and her small breathing tubes that ran up into her nose. Soul sat in the chair next to Maka and put his arm around her.

"I think she'll be okay...she's strong like her momma.", Soul told Maka. She looked at her husband and smiled.

Soul asked the nurse to take a picture of the new family and she happily agreed, Soul took out his phone and handed it to her. Then he sat down next to Maka, put his arm around her again. They both smiled, the nurse took the picture and handed the phone back to Soul.

Maka handed Soul baby Alex, he looked at her like she was made of gold. It made Maka happy to see them together.

"I can't wait to take her home.", Soul said.

Maka looked at her, she was so small, she couldn't believe she came fourteen weeks before her due date. Seventy five was a big number though, Maka felt confident that Alex would be coming home. Maka took Soul's phone and took some daddy-daughter pictures. Soon they had to give her back to the nurse and they went back to Maka's room.

Soul checked the time on his phone, it was 6:34 am. They had been here for over two hours. Maka was asleep and there was a couch over by the window, Soul decided he would sleep there. He knew they would have plenty of visitors later on that evening.

~I get so much done on my day off of school, reviews?~


End file.
